Change For the Worst
by fuschiaforever
Summary: When Zuko spoke out in the war meeting that day, he didn't know what he was getting into at all.


_My first fanfic...constructive criticism is encouraged but please no hate! Thanks._  
 _ **Disclaimer** : I don't own Avatar (if I did M. Night Shyamalan would've never come anywhere near one of the best cartoons in the world) A/N : This first chapter takes place right after Zuko's Agni Kai with his father. P.S. : Ozai may or may not seem a little OOC to some people. (This story just came to me in the middle of the night.)_

* * *

Zuko can't feel anything but agonizing pain on the left side of his face. Still down on the too cold concrete tiles of the arena, he faintly hears the murmuring of the crowd but he doesn't care what they are thinking at the moment. Right now he wishes the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. Beginning to drift out of consciousness, he jumps as he hears his father sharply tell three physicians,"Get him out my sight…weak, disgraceful boy…." "Now!" he shouts when they move too slow for his liking. They come and gently pick Zuko off the floor. Zuko, as much as he tries to hold it back, feels another wave of tears and nausea come upon him at his father's dismissive and disgusted tone. "Please father…*cough*...I'm so sorry…." he tries to say despite the pain but stops as Ozai suddenly turns around. Golden eyes just like his own reflect such intensity and hatred that he couldn't move, much less finish his sentence. Ozai doesn't say anything but his eyes communicate well enough that the physicians quietly but with shaking voices they beg Zuko to come so they can treat him. But Zuko can't hear them ; his eyes are still on his father's retreating time Zuko doesn't try to stop him, (even if he wanted to) because he passes out from the pain.

Waking up, Zuko stills feels a slight burning around his eye but it's mostly strong smell of different herbs almost chokes him and his vision is blurry. He soon realizes that he is in the Royal Infirmary Wing of the palace. Groaning he hears a deep but calm voice say to him " Try to get some rest please Prince Zuko and let the physicians continue to help you." He recognizes the voice. "Uncle Iroh..I should've listened to you…." "Shhh, Nephew, don't worry about any of that...just rest." A woman gave him this sweet concoction and he could feel himself drifting off again. He dreams of the horrible Agni Kai, though it's more like a nightmare. His father towering over him, an expression of contempt on his face and his fist pulled back covered in flames…. He gasps awake, sweating profusely. He tries to sit up and turn since he can't see out his left eye with all these thick bandages wrapped around his face. "Finally...you decide to wake up and give me your attention." a voice says mockingly. He jumps and stammers out, "F-f-father...I-I…" Just then a male physician burst in and tells Zuko to go back to sleep not noticing the Fire Lord in his haste. Ozai says in a gruff voice, "He has rested enough...Get up Zuko and come with me." The man counters saying,"My Lord, an hour is hardly enough time for the Prince's injuries to heal, he needs to be resting for at least-" " Are you questioning my authority peasant"?! The man bows down and pleads with the Fire Lord to spare him. He then turns to Zuko and tells him, " I told you to get up and come with me now Zuko." The Prince quickly stumbles out of the bed and a servant, who apparently had been watching the whole exchange, comes and hands Zuko a robe and shoes. Ozai then stalks out and Zuko has to almost run to keep up with the Fire Lord's long strides due to slight dizziness and pain. They then walk to the Throne Room where Ozai sits down and Zuko bows as low as he can and awaits his father's next orders. It seems hours go by before the Fire Lord finally speaks."Isn't it enough that you embarrass me with mediocre firebending and time wasting things like swords...you disrespect a high ranking general right in _my war room_?" "Yes his plan was very foolish and would have consumed alot of time and energy that could be used train those individuals instead of wasting man-power. But it was not your place to speak out, prince or no , in a duel to defend your honor,you do not get on your knees and beg and cry for mercy. If you were out on the battlefield,do you think a earthbender would shown you mercy? Now you have a permanent reminder on your face to never disrespect and humliate me like that ever again….."Now to discuss the terms of your banishment. Zuko felt like his heart had stopped at those words. "You are banished and stripped of your title Prince Zuko, never to come near the Fire Nation again until you have captured the Avatar." Zuko dared to look up, tears streaming down his face, hoping to find any compassion on his father's face but saw nothing but a blank mask. "You have 2 more days to pack and recover….You are dismissed." Zuko got up bowed again and as soon as he was out of his father's sight, he fell to the ground and wept.

* * *

A/N : Long chapter...might do another if I get some reviews and inspiration from you guys. Hope this wasn't too boring lol.


End file.
